Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a windshield for suspending a windshield during maintenance of an aircraft and a method for providing a windshield with a lifting component.
Description of the Related Art
An aircraft windshield is assembled by holding a windshield panel between two retainers, inserting a fastener into a sleeve disposed in the thickness direction of these windshield panel and retainers, and fixing the fastener with a nut as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H2-204197, for example. This type of windshield is installed in an airframe by fixing the retainer, which is disposed on the outside of the aircraft, on the airframe with a fastener.
When the windshield is removed from the airframe for maintenance of the windshield, to prevent fall of the windshield, the windshield is suspended through wires mounted at a plurality of positions in the peripheral edge part of the windshield. To securely fix these wires on the windshield, suspension fasteners having a head part on which the wire can be fitted are fixed on the peripheral edge part of the windshield. Bushes for fixing the suspension fasteners are provided in the peripheral edge part of the windshield. These bushes are normally covered with other fasteners having a conical head part, and for maintenance of the windshield, these fasteners are removed and the suspension fasteners are fixed on the bushes.
The bush for fixing the suspension fastener on the windshield is embedded and bonded in the peripheral edge part of the windshield. The present inventors wish to provide a windshield which has a structure for suspending a windshield in a simpler manner without providing the windshield with such a bush.
If the fastener fastened on such a bush is damaged, maintenance is disrupted as the fastener and the bush cannot be easily removed from the windshield.
The present invention aims to provide a simpler structure for suspending an aircraft windshield as well as to improve the maintainability of a windshield.